Looks Can Be Deceiving
by steph4ni3
Summary: A new girl comes to the Tipton Hotel, me. I’m not like any other normal girl. I’m different. Very, Very Different. My name doesn’t suit me. My name is Angel. Trust me, I’m not an angel. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Take A Breather

Looks Can Be Deceiving

By: steph4ni3

So this is my first fanfic ever. Well I do hope you enjoy it

Please read and review!! I will try to be posting as often as I can!! 

Also if you have any other stories you'd like me to read posted by you,

I'd be glad to read it!

I love reading stories and I hope you do to! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Summary_:

_A new girl comes to the Tipton Hotel, me. I'm not like any other normal girl. I'm different. Very, Very Different. _

_My name doesn't suit me. My name is Angel. Trust me, I'm not an angel. I'm the exact opposite. I'm nice on the outside but evil on the outside. I'm a witch. Not just any witch, I'm an evil witch._

_What happens when Zack and Cody start liking me? What will I do? Why is Maddie getting jealous?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Take a Breather

Zack and Cody came back from the park into the lobby. They both saw Maddie and me talking.

They didn't hesitate to walk up to us. Zack wasn't shy so he spoke up first.

"Hey sweet thang, who's your new friend?" Zack said leaning his elbow against the candy counter.

"Oh hey Zack!! This is Angel Martinez. Her father works here now. Her father is the new assistant

manager, and Mr. Moseby let them have a suite on the 22nd floor." Maddie said, excitedly.

"Hey that's just a floor down from us!" Zack said, his eyes shining brightly.

"Thank you Madeline for the fabulous introduction! Anyways, yes my parents and I will be here living

in this hotel. I do hope I find this place like home." I said."Please, call me Maddie." Maddie said smiling.

"It would be my pleasure!" I said forcing a smile. I felt so annoyed by her. She's so happy and preppy.

I can't wait until I finish her. Until she's gone, out of the picture. I suddenly felt my hand clench into a fist.

I let go of my clenched fists and I felt my face grow hot. I was worried that my cheeks would turn red,

bright red. But why? Why would my cheeks turn red?

Maddie just smiled and returned rearranging the candy.

"By the way my name is Zack."

"Nice to meet you Zack." I said smiling.

"My name is Cody." Cody said in a very preppy voice. Oh no, he was preppy too!

"It's nice to meet both of you!" I said. I tried so hard not to jab at him, wrap my hands around his neck

and strangle him.

"So Zack.. I was wondering if you wanted to go over my house

and help me with my science project?" Maddie said nervously.

"Uh.. Sorry Maddie, I was planning to show Angel around the

hotel." Zack said staring at me. Oh no, he's giving me that look. No! I can't fall for that. She sent me to do

one thing and one thing only, kill. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I don't know when I'm gonna do

it, how I'm gonna do it, or who will be killed. But I do know one thing, I will. I will kill somebody.

"You are?" I said puzzled. Oh no. I'm going to be alone with him. I'm going to end up falling for him. What

if he's my victim? I need to know who is supposed to be my victim.

Then a voice came into my head.

_Your victim… it must be more than one person…_

_Your victims will be- _I was cut off by the voice of Zack!! I need to found who I'm going to kill, and fast.

Then I lost my train of thought.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"So.. Let's show you around."

"Wait! I wanna go! I'm the one who knows this place up and down!" Cody cried.

"NO! I mean, no, that isn't necessary. Zack seemsto know what he's doing, I'll just go with him. Cody

how 'bout next time we go for an ice cream or something?" I

said, wishing I hadn't invited him to an ice cream sometime. He was to happy. I hate happy. But.. There's

something about Zack that I like.. He's exciting! I love exciting! NO! I can't be thinking like this! For all I

know, he could be my victim! I have no clue why I'm getting so worked up about some guy I barely met!!

But he's so mysterious, and unpredictable. I think I'm having feelings for him… But I can't!! It's against the

rules!! I would be betraying Her! But really who gives a crap about her? If I start to like him then I'm going

to like him!! NO!! NO!!! NO!!!! I need to stop thinking about him, I can't be thinking like this.

Calm down, calm down.

Take a breather.


	2. Chapter 2: Dropping Hints

Chapter 2: Dropping Hints

"Angel? Are you ok? You've been daydreaming. Don't daydream too long, you won't have enough

dreams when you go to sleep." Zack laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I said shaking my head out of it's thoughts.

"So am I going to show you around or what?" Zack said, smiling. I couldn't help but notice how white

his teeth are.

"Yes, yes of course." I said smiled. My cheeks started to hurt again. I think I was forcing my smile to

hard. I stopped smiling and went along with Zack.

"Well, here I'm sure you have already seen the candy counter. And on the opposite side is the desk

where Moseby works. He doesn't like us being in the lobby, so I suggest you stay away from him at

all times." Zack joked.  
"Ah yes, Ms. Martinez. How may I help you?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"And you said I should stay away from him," I teased. "Oh nothing, but thank you for the offer."

"Alright then. Zack, I suppose you are leaving Ms. Martinez right now are you not?" Moseby hinted.

"Nope, I'm showing her around the hotel. You know, I do know this place very well." Zack smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. You wreck it every day. Now please if you must show her around, please

move on out of my lobby!" Mr. Moseby started raising his voice then calmly walked away to Maddie

to deliver an important staff message.

"Now that that old crank is gone, let's show you around the ballroom. Then we'll head to the kitchen.

Or maybe the pool. Whatever you want to see that you're interested in." Zack hesitated.

"Whatever you say." I mysteriously said. We walked to the ballroom. Not much, but it was decent

looking. I could see the poster advertising Carey Martin's singing.

"Hmm, Carey Martin. I would like to see her sing." I said sweetly.

"Haha, just come over my room and listen to her in the shower." Zack joked.

"She's related to you?" I asked.

"She's my mom! Haha." Zack said,

"Oh, that would explain everything!" I said suprised.

"Yeah, my parents split so my mom takes care of my brother and I." Zack said, his excitement gone.

"I'm so sorry, but how come your dad didn't take one of you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never really knew. But it's hard to explain. At least, that's what my mom tells me." Zack sighed.


End file.
